


H is for Hot Chocolate

by kuriadalmatia



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for S5’s “Exit Wounds”</p><p>Unbetaed. Feedback always welcome.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.</p>
    </blockquote>





	H is for Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S5’s “Exit Wounds”
> 
> Unbetaed. Feedback always welcome.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

When JJ announced the limited sleep accommodations, of course Penelope said ‘dibs’ and grabbed Morgan’s hand. She knew their secrets. _Things._ Bits and pieces that even after all these years (hell, the BAU felt like decades) that they didn’t know about each other.

While Morgan took his demotion back to second-in-command of the BAU with the grace and dignity that was wholly him, Penelope knew that there was a bit of him that ached for the mantle of command. It hurt, of course, because the only solution was to have him run his own team like Cooper did. That meant her fine cuppa Hot Chocolate would no longer be part of the immediate family.

She hated the thought but promised herself that when it came time (it was inevitable, she knew), she would give him her blessing and watch him leave the nest. Until then, Morgan was still under her care. So, she did the one thing she knew that would help give him some peace this evening. She claimed him as her roommate, because she knew she would be up all night bending the Information Superhighway to her will. Morgan would have a room to himself, just like he would have if he were still in charge. It was the least she could do for him.

It also guaranteed Hotch his own room because, after all the man had been through, he needed it.

Then…OMGWTFBBQ Kevin threw a fit. It wasn’t the first time that Kevin just didn’t understand the BAU, which if she really thought about it, was kind of stupid considering the man worked in Counter Terrorism.

It was the worst time for him not to.

“He’ll sleep on the floor,” Penelope cooed, hoping to calm the jealousy that was palpable four-thousand plus miles away. She wasn’t going to explain any further. No. Kevin and his bacon doughnuts would just have to deal with it.

After she hung up the phone, she went up to the hotel room, knocking once before using her key to open it. Penelope did, however, pause before swinging the door open full.

“It’s all clear, baby girl,” Morgan laughed.

She entered the room, dramatically snapping her fingers as the door closed behind her. “I missed out on the show!” He was wearing loose fitting sweatpants but his shirt was skin tight. Penelope smirked and licked her lips. “Yummy!” She then spotted the pillows and blankets on the floor. She waggled a finger at him. “Oh no-no-no, my dearest Profiler. You sleep here,” she patted the bed. “That mattress needs to be graced with your deliciousness.”

“Listen, Pen…”

“You are not sleeping on the floor.”

“Girl…”

“I’m going to be downstairs,” she told him as she opened her carry on and fished out her trusty mug that held at least three generous cups of coffee.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Morgan walked up to her and plucked the mug from her grasp. “When Hotch said to call it a night, he meant _everyone_.”

“Well, sugar, let me give you a bit more insight into the realm of ‘technical analyst’,” she shot back as she grabbed her mug. “Your downtime is when I get most of my work done. Five hours of uninterrupted bliss!” Penelope then placed her palm on his chest. “Now hush. You need your Hero Rest.” She gave him a little push and then sauntered out of the room.

///***///


End file.
